That Which Binds
by Crazy Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Ever wondered how Kakuzu became the man he is? A greedy old miser with a short fused temper and a knack for forbidden jutsu? Well it all started with a girl from his childhood in the Waterfall Village. It brought on heartbreak, nearly crushed him, and left him alone in life. Only when he visits an old teammate after seventy years does he at last feel old emotions. LEMONS later!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hi lovely readers! I bring to you a story I began shortly after I started "My Immortal", which for those of you who don't know is my Hidan fanfic. I love the Zombie Duo so much I had to put them in the top of my arsenal. Anyway, the song for this chapter is "Not Over" by Daughtry. Kakuzu?_

_Kakuzu: Crazy does not own Naruto, only the O/C's and the plotline of this fanfic. Otherwise pay up and enjoy._

_Me: We aren't charging them Kakuzu!_

_Kakuzu: Why not?_

_Me: That's not how it works now just wait for me to cue you in!_

_Kakuzu: Whatever brat._

* * *

**A Friend?**

The night was hot one summer evening in the Village Hidden in a Waterfall, the chilly breeze packed down with mist making the heat somewhat bearable. A good thing in that particular case since the night was host to a festival that everyone in the village attended in merriment...except for one in particular. Away from the lights, laughter, and music in the crowd of ignorant festival goers was a cave behind one of the smaller waterfalls that inhabited the village. Within sat a girl of eight years, knees pulled up and innocent little face buried in her arms. Her snow white hair, freshly cut, bobs lightly with each individual curl, her skin the same color which in turn gave her the appearance of a small porcelain doll. Marring the perfection of her skin is several bloody gashes and bluish bruises covering her frail arms and cheeks. The blood itself had seeped into her light blue tank top and down to her more darkly tinted shorts. Dirt and mud coats her bare feet, though she doesn't notice the cooler temperatures around her in the rushing water or the air itself. When she lifts her head her midnight blue eyes are revealed, tears in them shimmering like an ocean of sorrow; each one that falls lands on a wound, ultimately healing it while washing away the blood so that there isn't so much as a flawing mark.

It was always like this. Only recently did she begin coming to this hideaway though. It somewhat calmed her, gave her a home away from the one she dared not even refer to by the word. Her entire clan was cold-hearted, aristocratic, and blood thirsty. Literally on all counts. They saw her as a failure and this was the result. The one exception she could think of was her older prodigy brother, who attempted to show her compassion in the midst of her abusive family.

Her crying had only intensified the longer she stayed in her haven however, so much so that she hiccupped. "I hate them!"

"Hate who?" The deep, boyish voice had startled the poor girl into crying even harder, afraid to reply. Unbeknownst to those outside her clan she could see every inch of the pitch black cavern, but saw no one with her. When it spoke again she froze. "I asked once out of courtesy, I'm not obliged to continue if you don't answer me." She wondered if she should pass up the opportunity to freely converse with someone who wasn't scolding her, if she could...

"My clan," she whimpers. "Each time it takes longer to get better." She listens intently for a reply, desperate for a conversation. When silence follows she sobs quietly.

"Crying won't help." She stops, knowing now where the voice was coming from. She crawls over to the wall opposite her, sitting next to a hole between the rocks. The person speaking was no doubt on the other side of the cave.

"I don't know what else to do though," she says. This mystery guy was her last hope, her guardian angel of sorts. She needed his advice whoever he was.

"Well for starters you can stop with the water works, we have enough of that around here." She nods with a sniffle, straightening and pressing her ear to the cold, damp rock. Her tears cease completely. "From what I can tell, you need to train."

"Train?" she asks, swallowing nervously.

"Well obviously you're weak. You're gonna have to work if you want things to get any better." She couldn't deny that his words were true, she hadn't a hope in hell of defending herself against her cruel clan or anything really. True she carried on the strength and power of her clan's bloodline but she was not a trained fighter or a skilled killer like her brother. Her primal instincts had yet to kick in and she lacked any of the perks of her clan's almost supernatural abilities.

"Well, they're sending me to the ninja academy tomorrow. They said that if I'm a ninja then at least I'm not a complete waste of life..." Silence ensues after this, the girl hanging on every word that would soon come from this stranger. The shuffling of paper could be heard but she dared not disrupt his train of thought by asking questions about it. She breathes a sigh of relief when she hears him clear his throat.

"Do you know where the kunoichi training grounds are?" he asks.

"Yes but-"

"I start there tomorrow as well...Look, this is the first and last time these words are ever going to pass my lips but, if you want a friend then meet me there tomorrow before class." She was speechless at his kind offer. She wanted to scream for joy and thank him a thousand times over.

"How will I know who you are? Shouldn't I at least see you once first?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Everyone always does...Anyway, I'm Kakuzu."

"I'm Nikita." With a grunt of acknowledgement Kakuzu goes silent once more, obviously not a chatterbox. The rustling of paper however got the young girl's attention once more. "Um Kakuzu, what are you doing over there by yourself?"

"Counting my earnings for the night."

"Earnings?"

"Mhm, I always pickpocket at festival time." He says so like it's perfectly normal. Nikita however is confused.

"Why?" Her family was the crown jewel of the village. They were a large and powerful clan that had always been above others because of her influence and because of this she never worried about money problems despite the poor treatment she received.

"How old are you?" Kakuzu asks after a moment of silence.

"Eight."

"Well that explains it. I'm eleven. Here's the size of it okay? Money is what makes the world go 'round. It gives reassurance of loyalty because human greed is the only certain emotion EVERYONE possesses. It's the value that keeps order in the world, so without it the world falls into chaos. Those who possess money, possess the world." This was completely new to the porcelain skinned girl. Never before had she heard such opinions and never had they really made much sense until he had explained them.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that. You're really smart Kakuzu!" she beams.

"Well I like to think so." He didn't say but it was nice to have his ego stroked for once, to have someone look up to him. She giggles but her internal clock silences her. Morning was approaching.

"I have to get back before sunrise...you'll really be there tomorrow?"

"Well it's not like I've got anything better to do." Her eyes light up in excitement as she runs from the cave, a skip in her step.

"Awesome!"

Unknown to her Kakuzu was bracing himself for the worst, rejection upon first sight like everyone proved when they looked at him. He learned as a young boy that the human race was cruel to those who were different, so he didn't expect this victimized little girl to treat him any differently. The only difference this time would be that he couldn't allow his temper to get the best of him when the screams began...He had enough decency for that at least.

"Hmph, friends. If only..."

* * *

_Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Kakuzu legacy. I do love this insanely sexy old geezer! _

_Kakuzu: Geezer? I'm an experienced man you brat._

_Me: Oh, I bet you are beautiful ;)_

_Kakuzu: Wait, what...?_

_Me: 'Til next time!_


	2. Chapter 2 Misfits For Life

_Me: Hello again fans of Kakuzu! I'm sorry I can't update everyday like I'd like to. Then again there wouldn't be any suspense then would there?_

_Kakuzu: That's fairly cruel..._

_Me: Your point?_

_Kakuzu: ... Perhaps there's hope for you yet..._

_Me: Hush and give a disclaimer._

_Kakuzu: Moment's gone... Crazy here does not own Naruto but she IS the rightful owner of the Kurosaki clan and all other O/C's._

_Me: Song for this chapter is "Undone" by FFH because I have a soft spot for my anti-hero who is introduced in this chapter. Try and guess who! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Misfits For Life**

When Nikita got home she was so happy that she did something she had never before considered in her life: she snuck into her own family mansion. Usually if she was caught outside of the estate after hours she knocked on the front door and was dragged to her room upstairs where she was punished for her actions. Normal children probably would've already died from the frequent beatings she received almost daily. Then again, not many could survive the wrath of a vampire save for others of their kind or the dreaded wolf shifters that were nearly extinct. What few that could actually take the heat usually avoided confrontations altogether though. She wasn't a wolf but she was in fact a direct descendent of Tokyo Kurosaki, the first vampire to come into existence. Her pure blood was something of value to any clan, vampire or human, but within the confines of her own family she was nothing special. Initially it was intended by her father to be married off to a noble of her kind when she came of age at sixteen, but the idea was dropped when her brother exceeded all expectations of a warrior at just ten. Nikita was a weak link with little to no skills and no opportunity to prove otherwise, a disappointment and a failure. She did possess the skills necessary however to climb a tree leading to the second story window of her room. Upon entering she quickly locked her doors, making it seem as if she had never snuck out. Her clan, being nocturnal creatures, had been awake all night and were heading to bed as the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon. She normally would have followed their lead, but since the academy did not run on a vampire's schedule she had to begin training herself to conform to human sleeping patterns. Nevertheless she immediately rushed to her wardrobe and for the first time in her life she felt like any normal child, looking for the perfect first day of school outfit. Her mother had always dressed her to impress in order to keep up the image of their prestigious clan, but when her father had decided to make use of her as a ninja the noblewoman was forced to find more training appropriate wear for her daughter. Nikita had no problem with this, in fact she rather preferred it. In the end she had selected a hoody, pants, gloves, and simple sneakers, all white in order to reflect the harsh sunlight away from her sensitive skin. She also wouldn't get hot since her body was frigid as a corpse. Silently she had always dreamed of becoming a Sage of her kind, for the power and the honor. Vampire Sages were one of the many true wonders of the world...they could go weeks upon months without feeding and still take out armies with ease, they could walk in the sunlight simply by refilling on blood, and most of all, the freedom she craved most...she could choose her own mate. In her world the males chose the female of their liking and once he overpowered her, claimed her as his mate. In other cases they were married off by their clan or coven leader, depending on their status. Otherwise they were rogue pairs or members of a less powerful flock. The act of a female choosing her own mate willingly was a great honor in itself, but an unlikely feat. For now, she settled with covering herself from her one constant weakness.

When the sun rose she was dressed and ready to go, waiting for her parents to retreat to bed for the day before slipping out and darting through what relatives stuck around some moments longer. Their hateful glares were intimidating but she ignored them wisely. She did meet the gaze of one person though. "Morning brother..." she murmured respectfully and awfully.

The fourteen year old porcelain skinned boy was beautiful, sculpted even in his young age with defined muscles that accentuated his pale skin. His matching snow white hair hung gracefully in his eyes and framed his face that looked like it was carved by an angel. Unlike his sister his eyes were a brilliant scarlet, the true sign that a fledgling had undergone their first metamorphosis and was on their way to becoming a Class A vampire. He wore black slacks and a matching sleeveless vest that hung open and bore his chest and abdomen, soft lips parted slightly in temporary question and offering just a glimpse at partially extended canine teeth. His expression soon became cool and relaxed once he stopped. "Sister," his gentle baritone cooed. "You're up awfully late."

She nods, directing her gaze downwards. "Y-yes. I have classes today."

He blinks as if thinking before cooling his gaze once more. "Right, you're officially a kunoichi in training aren't you? Congratulations." She doesn't look up, her expression sad. She knew her brother must've hated her, it had been HIS dream to become a ninja, not hers. She had been the one to dream of carrying on the power of the clan and he to protect the village... "I couldn't wield chakra like you so I can't realize my dream..." More guilt... "But I'm actually glad that you'll be the one to realize it for me." This shocks her, making her blue eyes shoot up to gape at her older brother who towered above her even at her unusual height at her young age. His lips were almost in a straight line save for the slight one-degree curve at the end that showed he was indeed smiling. "You seem shocked sister. With my inability to wield chakra but advanced metamorphosis we can act on eachother's dreams. I'll become the most powerful of Sages and take my place at head of the clan, and you will train as a ninja and soar through the ranks until you're at equal with even the Kage's." The young fledgling was at a loss for words, her brother's proposal pulling at her heartstrings. Their relationship had always been strained, one jealous of the other, one favored above the other, yet they had never disliked one another. In fact her brother was often the one to tend to her wounds in secret when she faced the wrath of their mother. He had a kind heart and despite his direct lineage from the same ancestor as the rest of their clan, was disinterested in the luxury that came with being a Kurosaki. Or so he said to himself...

"Kimoto!" Nikita cringes at the shout, coiling back and taking refuge on the opposite side of the hallway as one of her many aunts strutted down the corridor with a sneer. Kimoto had also changed his expression...

"What do ya want ya old bat?!" he snaps in a much different voice, his words laying on the brink of slang and his tone more rebellious. His posture became slouched and his hands found his pockets almost immediately. His expression held annoyance and indifference to the situation, in other words he played his role as the spoiled bad boy well.

"Get to bed young man and leave the little wench to get to her precious school! If she's late it will only be another failure on her part," the woman spats, hatred apparent in her eyes as she glares at the young girl.

"Chyeah, like I care if she's late. She doesn't deserve the right to even breathe the same air as a ninja...And don't tell me to get to bed bat, I'm in training with dad and I ain't even broke a sweat. I'll sleep when I'm tired!" he retorts with attitude, his prominent fangs clenching in warning and irritancy. Naturally the older woman smiles at his boldness and obvious talent that came with his developed appearance, pride apparent in her features. Kimoto scoffs and rolls his eyes at the gesture however before turning on his heal and directing a disgusted gaze at his sister. "Whatcha lookin' at parasite?" She would've been hurt by the statement if he didn't turn away from their aunt and give her a gentle smile and a wink before continuing down the hall. That was all she needed to see to know he didn't mean a word of what he'd told their mother's sister.

"Such a promising boy, he has the true heart of a Kurosaki, cruel, cold, and indifferent. His skills are well beyond that of most rogue Class A's even so young and he's undergone two of his three metamorphoses. You will do well to remember who the true vampire is..." Even as she was shoved into the wall Nikita barely heard her aunt. She had Kimoto's support and soon a friend's...that was enough for her.

She continued into the kitchen, their human servant girl bowing respectfully as she offered the girl's morning meal nicely preserved in the hospital bag. "Lady Nikita," she murmurs. "I wish you a pleasant day at school." The eight year-old nods and politely says goodbye to the woman as she leaves for the day before allowing her small, underdeveloped fangs to pierce the plastic of the bag, warm, thick, crimson liquid spilling into her mouth. Blood bags. They were a daily donation made by the village's hospital by command of the four elders. An insurance policy if you will, to ensure that the most powerful of the vampire covens didn't decide to prey on the villagers that worked to supply them with the luxuries they enjoyed. Almost like 'If you scratch our back we'll scratch yours'. Live prey was much better however, at least that's what the young fledgling had heard. She herself had never had fresh blood before. It was supposed to be much more potent and serve as a greater energizer as well as taste much sweeter, depending on the victim. She had no interest in testing the theory on anyone anytime soon though. Pulling up her hood and slipping on her gloves she opens the front door, rays of sunrise already brightening by the minute. Kakuzu had said to meet him before class, so she would leave earlier. Eagerly she darts out into the open, heading straight for the kunoichi training grounds.

* * *

Kakuzu had left not long after the mystery girl did, his need to get home and get dressed just as urgent as hers. The old run down shack of a home was nothing to marvel at, windows broken, door hanging off the hinge, boards cracking, and ivy covering the sides. Most in the village definitely had it better. Of course when he returned he saw his father immediately, drunk and passed out on the couch. He was filthy and openly emitted a strong odor. The room was without lights and also deserved a cleaning with the rotting food and spilled alcohol decorating the floor along with broken glass and empty bottles. The very sight of the scene pissed the eleven year-old off. He could never understand why he had to always return home to this, why he couldn't have a mother to greet him in the mornings with a hot breakfast and a well scrubbed father who gave him a pat on the head before returning to his morning paper. A dad to help him practice his jutsu... An answer as to why his father had been removed from the ninja ranks as chuunin and left with not even the compensation for the years of effort put into the village's protection, or why his father seemed to hate him for it as if it were his fault, why he drank the memory away and treated his son as if he were a traitor. He was especially pissed off.

Out of impulse Kakuzu roused the older male, taking the empty bottle from his hand. It took a few minutes but the older man finally allowed his eyes to force open, only to have them close almost immediately as his son brought the bottle down on his head, knocking him out once more and sending shards of glass onto the floor. "Pathetic," he mutters. "And that's supposedly what I spurned from." He couldn't stand the abusive male who never treated his son as such, never once had he been treated like a child even when he should've been. Every mistake he had ever made had been recognized as if it had been done by an adult, making him feel more inferior than he already did. He wasn't spanked, he was given a right cross to the jaw and expected not to cry. It made him sick thinking about it as he stomped to his "room", really just a cot in an old supply closet. He stripped and hid away his earnings for the night, grabbing some old clothes that didn't look too raggedy, a black tank and some knee shorts. He takes his time wrapping his ankles before running a calloused hand through his shaggy, shoulder-length brunette hair. He never put much effort into his appearance really. He dishes out some money, just enough to count and keep himself occupied for a while during the day, and starts heading out none too enthusiastically. He could've stopped after putting on his sandals, but he had to spare himself that one torturous glance into the mirror. How he hated his appearance with a passion. His hair was unruly and greasy beyond compare to the other children his age, the only thing he tolerated being the length since he had always wanted long hair, the opposite of his father. His darkly tanned skin was riddled with scars and cuts from some unfortunate scuffles with his supposed guardian, bluish bruises also marring it in various places. He was giant for a boy his age, five feet eleven inches at just eleven, a family trait it seemed. The genetics didn't end there though, his most outstanding feature, the one he hated most, was his eyes. Crimson red sclera, solid unlike that of just bloodshot eyes, and pupil-less emerald green irades. "Christmas eyes" as the other kids liked to chant. He hated them so much, he could see only the failure in his father's eyes when he saw them, failure and anger.

He slams his fist into the glass, enraged at the sight of himself, sending more of the shards to the floor with the rest. It wouldn't be noticed by the elder man, it never did. The only thing Kakuzu would openly claim he inherited from his father with pride was his cross-hair temper. Both were very irritable and were quick to start a fight. Both males liked few and hated almost all to the point where they were both isolated from their fellow villagers. There was a difference to their tempers however. Kakuzu never started something he couldn't finish, no matter how his anger ate at him to act and when he did he never let down his guard. His father on the other hand threw himself at anyone who pissed him off and due to his almost constant drunkness he rarely had the state of mind to think enough to focus on a fight. He had had his run as a chuunin, and almost made jonin, but he was demoted personally by the elders for reasons unknown to his son. He didn't care though, he would never let himself become like his father. He would realize his ambitions to become a bounty hunter, crossing his two talents together into one profession: violence and money. That's all he needed. In fact, he wouldn't let himself be phased by whatever reaction this strange girl had to him when she saw him today, he would shrug it off and go on. He didn't need a friend! At least, he told himself this as he slammed the door behind him and raced to the academy.

He settled down in a daisy patch that was used for flower arrangement lessons to kunoichi, his spot of choice for some years now. He didn't know why he liked it, it just seemed peaceful, nothing irritated him there and he could keep his cool. He pulled out some money, counting it silently, a habit he had formed and found therapeutic to his constant irks at the world. He was in his element, content with the serenity he found here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite freak!" Of course, every good thing must come to an end. Kakuzu freezes for a moment, but unfailingly continues on.

"Paying me a visit a little early aren't you Paku?" he asks coldly, never deterring his gaze.

"What can I say, I was anxious to see the show," the dirty-blonde sporting tape over his nose retorts. He hovers over Kakuzu, several other boys huddling behind him with smirks. This all makes the brunette's eye twitch in frustration, his muscles tensing. He could restrain himself and stay out of trouble, but then this was a fight easily won... "Tell me Christmas Eyes, am I on the naughty list, or the nice list this year? I'm dying to know." The others laugh, making Kakuzu tense even more, teeth clenching. "Oh no, I have an idea, why don't we just take your cash and buy our own presents this year? Yeah!" That was the last straw for the ticked preteen, he stands with a growl, ready to start the mother of all brawls with the punk who'd chosen him for his ego boost when-

"Hey! Leave him alone!" All of the boys stop, their attention stolen by the light voice that demanded the group cut it out.

"Huh?" Paku wonders. They all look to the tree line where they have to squint at the small, white, hooded figure illuminated in light. He catches her bright blue eyes and scoffs, laughing her off. "Wow Kakuzu, kind of cute how you've got a little girl to fight your battles for you."

"Hey you jerk, I said leave him alone!" Nikita had shown, Kakuzu knew it was her by her voice. He was astonished that she hadn't just let it go and went to class. Here she was, standing up for him when there was no need to. He was without words, unsure what to say or do...

"Somebody's got a mouth on her! Don't worry, I'll fix that real quick!" Paku and the others temporarily forget their previous target, swarming around the girl and making sure the only way to go was into Paku. Now surrounded Nikita begins to panic, not having thought ahead far enough to make a plan for this situation, her face reading fear. The sight puts Kakuzu on edge, shoving the cash back into his pocket. Now herded into full exposure of the sun, Nikita is grabbed on both sides by two of the boys, Paku laughing in her face as she kicks and jerks in attempt to get free. "Feisty aren't ya? Not for long though..." He grabs her wrist, smirking at her gloved hand. "A bit hot for all these layers don't you think? I don't think you know your weather very well." He yanks the fabric off, tossing it aside just as Nikita lets out a piercing scream, smoke instantly rising from her singed hand. The boys' eyes go wide in realization, letting her go and backing up as she cradles her injured hand to her chest. "S-shit... you're a Kuro-!" His sentence is cut off when he's jerked back by the collar and tossed like a ragdoll fifteen feet back, his head slamming onto the ground. He sits up, slumped over and groaning in pain. Those groans then quickly turn to frantic shrieks as a fuming Kakuzu makes a bee line straight for him with a lethal gaze. He didn't have time to move before his tan hand fisted in the front of his shirt and lifted him effortlessly off the ground, feet dangling, with that single hand, putting their faces at equal height just inches from one another. He growls ferociously in his face, his eyes sending the smaller boy of just 4'10" 's blood chilling. "Look man, I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to hurt her really! I had no clue who she was and it won't happen again! I promise! Just don't hurt me please!" he begs. His begging reached deaf ears though. Kakuzu was royally pissed and the urge to pound the boy to a pulp was mind consuming. He could've just wasted him then and there and his frustrations would've been six feet under instantly. However... Blue, tear filled eyes were directed at him and him only, the sight so soft and gentle, he felt his anger begin to fade. It was so foreign to him, his own angry glare softened as well, even as it found Paku once more.

With a sigh Kakuzu closes his eyes in frustration. "Get lost," he says, releasing the blonde and letting him drop to the ground. "Before you REALLY get me pissed off and I change my mind." The threat was so cold, heartless, unfeeling, Paku had no doubts he would keep true to his word. He scrambles back and turns to half crawl to the academy, his flunkies long gone. It took him three attempts to stand before he could finally run. With him gone Kakuzu approaches Nikita slowly, crouching to her side and giving her a genuinely concerned look. "Hey, you okay?" Wide innocent eyes meet his and for a moment he's awestruck at the bright orbs that resemble precious sapphires so greatly. She nods though and replaces her glove over her burnt hand with a sniffle.

"I'm fine, thank you Kakuzu."

He's left speechless at her soft words. He had never been genuinely thanked before and the act actually made him feel...good. He couldn't understand though, why she needed to thank him in the first place. "Nikita, right?" he asks when he finds his voice again. He's answered with a nod. "Why did you butt in like that? I mean I could've handled myself."

"Well, they were being disrespectful."

"I'm not exactly the most respectful either in case you haven't noticed," he counters.

"But that's what friends do right?" Her words caught him off guard.

"You mean, you still want to be my friend? Even after seeing me?" She raises a white brow in question, confused as to why he would think that bizarre. She didn't see anything wrong with him, so she told him so. "But what about my eyes? And I'm like a giant compared to you!"

She smiled at him. Smiled. No one smiled at him. "I actually think it was cool how you threw him like that." Her head turns and her eyes find a random spot a few feet away, causing Kakuzu to raise his own brows in question as he tries to meet her gaze. Her cheeks tint a light pink, adding to her porcelain appearance, before she speaks further. "Besides, I think your eyes are pretty." Kakuzu blinks at her incredulously, his own dark cheeks heating up. He was about to reply when the academy instructor jerked them both up and started dragging them to class, annoyed grimaces on both children's faces.

"Do you realize the extent of your behaviors?!" he snaps. "Kakuzu, I expected as much from you but Miss Kurosaki? I'm appalled!" The boy's eyes widen. That must have been the reason the other kids let her go when they took off her glove! She burned in sunlight! This entire time he had been chatting it up with a Kurosaki! A vampire fledgling! All the kids knew to avoid the Kurosaki's at all costs because they could kill you with just a look when they reached maturity, they'd make you a late night snack! But, as Kakuzu continued to glance over at her, he couldn't see her as being the monster everyone made the Kurosaki's out to be. She had said her clan was abusive so maybe the majority were like the stories but she was just like him. Broken and in need of serious counseling. "Miss Kurosaki, under other circumstances I would have to report your behavior to your parents immediately but..." The fear practically dripped from the man's voice. "Due to your clan's great contribution to the village I think I can make an exception. As for you Kakuzu! I'll be in touch with your father ASAP!" He rolls his eyes.

"Pssh, good luck pulling him out of his alcoholic coma. I gave him a nice migraine before I left this morning..." he mutters, making the male sigh while shaking his head. He should've known better, he had the privileged offspring of the deadliest clan in the ninja world and the delinquent spawn of the village drunk, these were the two worst students he could possibly have to deal with punishment wise. He didn't even bother scolding them anymore after that when they reached the classroom. He just ushered Nikita to the back and to the right, the farthest seat from the curtained window and the only safe place to safely remove her hood and gloves. Kids automatically began their hushed whispers about the vampiric new classmate they all wanted to avoid. The closest kid to her sat in front of her, a timid blonde whose light teal eyes said he was terrified to be the only one stuck with sitting near her. She could've cried but she resisted, and even though the curtains got rid of the direct sunlight, the implied light still hurt her eyes.

Seeing this Kakuzu gave the entire class one long, hard glare that had them silencing almost immediately before slowly walking down the aisle and having a seat next to the girl, his larger form shielding the light from her completely. This seemed to scare the timid blonde even more to the brink of almost passing out. He was obviously scared out of his mind of the brunette boy already, more so than anyone else even though they all seemed to fear him. Everyone's fear only tripled however when they realized the vampire girl and the behemoth boy were already somewhat friendly with one another. Nikita just found herself smiling as the tanned boy glanced at her with an obvious, indifferent façade. "So uh, guess we're just the misfits of the class huh?" he murmurs quietly.

Nikita giggles, muffling it with her hand before offering her arm to him. He looks at her, confused. "Grasp my forearm," she whispers. "It's how my kind identifies with friends or people they respect." Now understanding, he grins lightly and does as told, the action peaking the teacher's interest out of the corner of his eye. He'd only ever seen the action performed by adult Kurosaki's with other high ranking members of the village so this was truly something to behold for him, not that the children understood. "We can be misfits together, huh Kakuzu?" He smiles, nodding.

"Misfits together."

"Misfits forever." Their teacher goes back to the board, silently thinking to himself as he absentmindedly writes out the assignment. He wondered...if perhaps he might have a solution to some of the behavioral issues with some of his students. After all, it would definitely make the graduation exam interesting considering his class of 18 would be cut in half by the end of the year. Only nine students could survive the exam after all... Maybe, just maybe, he'd found his potential candidates for genin with the spark the two unusual outcasts had ignited in his classroom.

* * *

_Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed this little tidbit. I made it longer than my last because I felt I was slacking. _

_Kakuzu: You were..._

_Me: Anyway, please **REVIEW** and tell me how things are starting out for you and if you discovered who my anti-hero is. BROWNIE POINTS TO THE PERSON WHO FIGURES IT OUT FIRST!_

_Kakuzu: No one wants your damned brownie points. _

_Me: You know what Mister Miser?! You just earned yourself a raping!_

_Kakuzu: Wait, **huh**?!_

_Me: Get your ass over here!_

_Kakuzu: *proceeds to run away from crazed author*_

_Nikita: Anyway, thank you for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well guys here's chapter three of Kakuzu's story. We get to see how our characters have developed over the course of two years and you can ask any questions you like. The song for this chapter is "So Alone" by Anna Blue. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good News**

Graduation came and went, the outcome something everyone was eager to see. In the end, the halls of the academy were painted red with the blood of aspiring children who had wanted only to become great shinobi. Parents mourned their deaths and others were simply glad that their own kids had been strong enough to survive. Well, seven were. Out of the graduating nine were also Kakuzu and Nikita, both of whom held enough happiness for the other to make up for the lack thereof for their parents. Kakuzu had come out at the top of the class, Nikita third just behind the very boy she had been seated behind on her first day at the academy. His name was Yuki and although he was shy, he was an exceptional shinobi in training. He was still terrified of Kakuzu however, even after learning that he would be on his genin squad along with the vampire girl. He might've been well protected, but he also saw it as a good way to piss off the best of the best. Rumors had been spread about the two young friends, rumors of collaboration in the final exam so that they would each be guaranteed to survive. Of course their instructor, who had predicted which of students would graduate before he even began their first lesson, assured them all that the fight was fair and that they were deserving of their victories. The two that he had had to escort to class that day had continued to be mischievous and naturally he overlooked it due to their identities, but he was not ashamed because Nikita was a good kid at heart and Kakuzu had proven to enjoy taking orders from superior figures, including him.

The three misfit children trained together for nearly a year after graduation, working hard to improve their faults. Yuki attempted to overcome his fear of Kakuzu and put out more in combat while making himself more outgoing. Kakuzu harnessed his anger much better and was working towards improving his taijutsu. Nikita was depriving herself of blood for days at a time in order to lessen her reliance on it and build stamina. She was even attempting to create her own jutsu, experimenting with fire and earth. When the chuunin exams came around it was unfortunate that Yuki had been defeated in the preliminaries, leaving Kakuzu and Nikita to go on to the final round on their own. Both held their own, Kakuzu more so. He had proved to be the top pic for the exams up until the final round when he was pegged against the young Kurosaki. Nikita knew she couldn't compete with Kakuzu and had given him a small, "good luck" smile that really meant she knew she would lose. Just before the proctor began the match however, Kakuzu's tan arm raised. He had forfeited, leaving Nikita to be the official winner of the exams. Bidders, weren't to happy about the results, nor did they pretend they were. The Waterfall elders however, took notice of the two's loyalty towards one another and were impressed that young shinobi from their own village could be so dedicated. It could, work to their advantage they thought.

Two weeks had passed since the exams and Kakuzu was leaned back in his little cot in the utility room he called his, little window cracked slightly to let in some of the late night breeze. It was exactly midnight when he heard a light tap on the glass. His spirits immediately lifted when he saw two bright sapphire eyes gleaming in the moonlight at him. He gestured her in and the white haired Kurosaki slipped in without a sound, hands behind her back with a mischievous smile plastered on her vibrant face. "What took you so long?" the brunette questions as she takes a seat at the foot of the cot, turning on his side to be level with her.

"They were up early, half an hour before the sun rose! Can you believe them wasting precious sleep time?"

"Yeah, it's diabolical," he says chuckling. "Don't you pretty much do the same thing? You're up all day and then at night you're here to keep **me** up." She rolls her eyes.

"I can always take your birthday present back-"

"You got me something?" She flicks his nose playfully, careful not to let his gift be seen.

"Of course I did Gigantor, you're the big 1-3 after all as of two minutes ago." A smile graces his tan lips and he sits up , long brown hair falling to just below his shoulders. "Bleh, you need a shower Kuzu!" the fledgling says with a scrunch of her sensitive nose. He gives her an annoyed look in response.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, but...I guess I could get one in before training tomorrow. And don't call me that damned name!"

"Touchy aren't we? I think a drumroll is in order for this particular present!" With a laugh the brunette obliges, hammering his knees. "Close your eyes!" He does. With an eager grin she takes his hands in hers, and places in them her gift. "Aaaaannnnnd, OPEN!"

Kakuzu opened his eyes smiling, eager to see what he'd received. Upon seeing it however, he found his eyes widening and his smile dissipating. In his palm was a platinum case, a wallet he saw, that was flawless in every respect, from the intricate design on the edges to the smooth surface itself. The moonlight glistened from it almost magically and he found himself opening it slowly. The inside was solid gold, just as smooth and carefully cut as the shimmering shell, soft velvet, black in color, lined it and formed precise pockets and slots. He had never seen any object so beautiful, so delicate. It surely was worth more than even the place he called home, only an angel would truly be worthy of such a thing. Gazing down at it, Kakuzu actually felt his eyes becoming moist, the overwhelming feeling of receiving something so grand for the first time in his life getting to him. Nikita misunderstood it though.

"You hate it don't you? I didn't get something you like, I knew I should've gone with something else," she begins. He sniffles and wipes at his eyes, smiling sincerely to reassure her.

"It's absolutely perfect. You know me better than I do," he says, looking up at her with glistening eyes. Now sure that he loved it, Nikita scoots over to him and curls into him in a comforting hug which he gratefully returns. "Thank you, but I couldn't possibly-"

"OH NO! You are **not** returning that! No givsies backsies! You're stuck with it, besides, nobody will ever notice the missing money. Too much of it to go around." Kakuzu wouldn't know anything about that, he grew up struggling to survive while his father rotted away in the next room. Nikita was beaten everyday of her life, but she had been raised to treat it like a daily routine of the more fortunate. Two different lives and yet they were somehow the perfect of companions. "Happy birthday Kuzu."

"I hate that name," he says with another annoyed look, his eyes still slightly wet but his personality returned.

"Oh, and Yuki wanted me to tell you happy birthday too."

"Still scared shitless of me?"

"Heh, you do scare people ya know. Of course I don't really see it. You must not be trying enough," she teases. Kakuzu always knew that his teammate was terrified of him but he had noticed he had come to be able to stand at his side without incident. He even found himself enjoying the boy's company sometimes. Nikita had said she thought they would be best friends before they knew it and she hadn't been wrong yet...

"You should probably get home huh, get some rest before tomorrow? I could walk you home if you want-"

"Actually," she starts, "Um, would it be okay if...you know?" He looks at her for a moment confused, but soon gets the picture.

"You wanna stay the night here?" She nods.

"I don't really want to go back." He understood. Putting his new gift carefully on his small nightstand, he starts fixing a spot for his friend in the cot beside him, cleaning up as best he could. She didn't mind though, she considered his run down rut of a house more like home than her own estate. She curled into his side once more, now both laying down and slowly drifting into sleep..

* * *

Kakuzu rubbed his sore head, clutching his birthday gift close to his chest as he kept one steady eye on the brute before him. He had brought the blood all right with the massive smack he'd given the younger kid. He was a large man in size but not in muscle yet Kakuzu was powerless against someone of his strength at his young age and height of five feet and eleven inches. The man had stopped him and Nikita in the training field upon seeing Kakuzu's impressive wallet, he had refused to give it up and it had gotten him a smack that sent him flying.

"Just cough it up kid and this can be over in an instant." Nikita rushes to her friend's side, hovering over him protectively, hood up and sleeves rolled down over her gloved hands.

"Beat it fatass! Before you get it served to you on a platter!" Kakuzu attempted to hush his friend, pulling her to his side as he stood.

"Hush Kita!" he whispers.

"Listen here little missy! You might ought to keep your mouth shut and do as I say!" He takes a step forward, his eyes trained on the small Kurosaki that was nearly half a foot shorter than her comrade. His hand suddenly shot out at Kakuzu, his beefy hand closing around his tattered mesh tank and jerking him up.

"Kakuzu!" Without thinking, without contemplating the consequences, Nikita got an urge, an urge she had never before had. Her gaze on the large man became narrowed and her muscles tensed. Training fangs sharpened she took a readying step and gripped his arm with a vice hold, causing him to drop Kakuzu in shock and let the boy fall with a thud. Before he could attempt to pry the girl from his arm she did something he didn't expect, her tiny little pearlescent fangs clamped down on his wrist. He bellowed out in pain, clawing at his arm to try and force her off as she ripped through his skin and lapped at the gushing blood. Kakuzu stared in a stupor as his friend drained him until he was deathly pale. Just as he began to stumble back though, Nikita herself cried out in pain and released her hold on the man, letting him free and sending him in a stumble for his life.

"Damn...little...vampire...chick!" he sputtered. In the panic as Nikita fell, her hood dropped from her head, making Kakuzu scurry up and rush to her.

"Kita!" She would burn, the sun was too intense that day. He had to cover her, she was already panting in pain. He got to her, crouching over her before noticing something...that she had not been singed, her skin was still perfectly smooth and white. "Kita, are you okay?" He could see the beads of sweat on her face, her eyes wrenched shut. She clutched at his arm to the point that it hurt, he could feel an instant bruise forming beneath her hand with this seemingly newfound strength of hers. It took several minutes before she stopped shaking and her breathing became normal, she released him and she sat up. Kakuzu held her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Kita, open your eyes, look at me." She did, and he was taken aback by the sudden sight of two glowing crimson orbs directed right at his soul. "Nikita...?" She truly resembled an albino now, one that seemed rather spent of energy and yet her face seemed to hold a whole new energy of it's own.

"I, I needed to bite him and...it must've triggered my primary metamorphosis," she attempts.

"Nikita, your hood." She lifts a hand to her face, finding that her hood was indeed down and her skin exposed.

"I...I'm not burning..." She was... "I'm a daywalker. I'm a daywalker!" she exclaims, throwing herself into her friend, crying tears of joy. "I have the potential to become a Sage!" Kakuzu was happy for her, truly. He clutched her to him, glad to share such a moment with the person that mattered most to him in the world. He watched her as she took off her gloves and let the rays of sun warm her icy skin, he watched her smile brighter than she ever had. After some minutes though her skin became pink and she had to cover herself once more. As long as she stayed fed on fresh blood, she could freely walk in the sunlight. Eager to test her new abilities, she challenged Kakuzu to a spar in which she let him have a head start. He charged her and she was out of his sight before he could get to her. He tried to attack but her movements were too fast, when he did land a hit she treated it like a brush, and when she struck him it sent his bones reverberating throughout his body. He was truly amazed at her new skill.

Kakuzu however wasn't the only one. The elders had been keeping an eye on the two since the chuunin exams and had just witnessed the little incident with the traveler. They could report to the Kurosaki's...or, they could keep it a secret and use the young girl's transformation to their advantage. Watching the two spar they decided that both young genin were exceptionally skilled and well above the level they were at. They were especially obedient, they weren't held down by ties to clans or organizations, but to themselves only. Two ninja of their caliber at such young ages could be molded into any fashion they wished. They would take any mission together and were invincible when paired. Their personal vendetta against one Hashirama Senju could bloom as they allowed it to, for they had found the perfect candidates to execute the Hokage.

The four men emerged from the brush they had observed from just as the two young shinobi collapsed onto the grass in exhaustion from their training session that had ended up lasting most of the day. Now near sunset, they approached the two and gave them kind smiles. Kakuzu was the first to notice and bolted up in respect, nudging Nikita as he did so. She attempted to sit up but found herself shaking uncontrollably. Her friend immediately grabbed her and held her steady as the older men addressed them. "Kakuzu, Nikita. That was quite the little sparring session there. You're both truly gifted for your age," the tallest and most powerful of the elders states.

"Indeed, they are the embodiment of Waterfall pride," the second states. "Which is exactly why we would like to give you this exceptional good news."

"Good news sir?" Kakuzu inquires.

"Indeed." He nods accordingly before gesturing to the other elders. "We along with the other villages have decided unanimously that you two personify exactly what it means to be a shinobi. You strategize, train much harder than others, strive to develop your own skills beyond their ability, and you take into consideration the lives of your comrades. that being said we would like to congratulate you. It is our honor to officially appoint you as chuunin." Kakuzu's eyes go bright and a prideful smile crosses his lips. Nikita lets out a small gasp of disbelief, but the announcement wasn't over yet as another of the elders speaks. "Now that you are chuunin we can also do this: Seeing your potential we would like to personally nominate you for the rank of jonin."

"J-jonin sirs? Are you sure?" Nikita questions incredulously. "I mean we worked hard for the chuunin exams but to become jonin so soon?"

"Do you feel you don't deserve to be ranked as so?"

"N-no sir it's not that it's just-" Kakuzu stops her by placing a calm hand on her shoulder, giving her a pleading look. Unable to crush his dreams, Nikita found herself forgetting her own argument. "Nothing. Thank you so much for this opportunity." This pleases the elders as they each take turns giving them nods of approval.

"Excellent. We expect great things from you. Your first official assignments will be in the mission registry tomorrow morning. Due to your age we will not require you to take on students of your own. However, since we are short on manpower you may have to assist the chuunins in some minor duties around the village as well as instruct at the academy on specific days."

"Yes sir," they say simultaneously.

"We'll not keep you any longer. Go home and get some rest, you have big days ahead of you tomorrow." They turn to leave as if that's the end of it and the children look to each other in excitement. It lasts but a moment when they stop for some final words. "Kakuzu?"

"Yes sir?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Nikita arrived home nearly an hour later after the sun had set, getting there just as the first of her clan were rousing. She removed her hood at the foot of the stairs along with her shoes that she carried up with her. She was careful to be quiet, to not disturb anyone she might pass. She only dreamed of the day when she was truly a Sage and could leave this infernal estate. Dream...?

"Nikita." She looks up as she arrives at her own door, the deeper voice of a young vampire grabbing her attention. She gazed upon her brother who was clad in only his red boxers from just probably just waking up some minutes earlier. His taller form of almost six foot three inches was an intimidation that had her wary. He was sixteen now and he had cut his hair so that it was nearly shaved on the right side and was longer and spiked to the side on his left. She didn't think the look would work but naturally Kimoto pulled it off without a problem. His diamond stud earrings gave a faint glint as he turned in the hall light. His lean form had bulked a tad, adding to his already athletic appearance. Not only that but he was perfect in every aspect. Over the course of Nikita's training Kimoto had undergone all of his metamorphoses, putting him a rank of a full fledged vampire, and also showing just what a class-A vampire was. Physically beautiful so as to attract prey, an image of an angel, an angel with the gaze of fresh blood. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, an attractive touch that accentuated his brilliant irades. His fangs protruded over his lips much more so than that of Nikita's training fangs she had rid herself of just that day, much thicker and sharper than young needle teeth of fledglings.

She greeted him accordingly. "Kimoto, brother. I trust you slept well?" He gives a curt nod, his face more emotionless than usual, though she expected he was still just groggy from awakening. She was so excited to finally be catching up to him that she wanted to just sing to him what had happened. She felt herself smiling brighter, but it was not returned for some reason. Kimoto's expression remained indifferent and she felt herself becoming less enthusiastic. "So I-"

"You reek."

"Huh?" The comment caught her off guard.

"I said you reek. That human's scent is all over you."

She found herself sniffing at her clothes. "Kakuzu?" She was confused, Kakuzu was her partner, of course his scent would be on her.

"It's disgusting, get rid of it as soon as possible," he states in monotone before taking his first steps down the hall in the opposite direction.

"B-brother!" He stops, not turning.

"What?"

"I uh..." Did she really want to tell him? "I was promoted today. Jonin." It was faint but Kimoto tensed.

"Whatever." And he was gone. He hadn't even congratulated her, or asked for the details as he used to. She felt like she was losing more now that she had gained, her brother was the only family she had ever felt safe with, had ever cared about, and now she was losing him too. The power, was it really worth it?

* * *

_I sincerely hope you liked this addition, all questions and comments are welcome so please REVIEW. Would anyone possibly like to comment on Kimoto and his behavior with Nikita? Or perhaps Kakuzu and Nikita themselves?_


End file.
